Together
by SailorMarble14
Summary: We all know the story of the big brothers and his friends FNAF4, but no one has seen the sweet side to their story. Gary is a 5-year old boy who two months ago his mother died from giving birth to his little brother Alex. When starting Kindergarten he meets Calem and Joey and later Lucas. Leading up to the bite, and the story after that.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! How are you this evening?**

 **So this short chapter right here is the prologue for my brand new story! _Together!_ I got this chapter along with Chapter 1 done as well. Since Febuary started, I started thinking of new ideas of stories to work on and I got this one along with a few more that I announced on my DA and Wattpad. **

**I have 2 FNAF4 ideas, one is another drabble set with Gary and his friends, and this one right here! And the Gary drabble set should be out this month as well. If not, next month would be the release date. Just be ready because Gary and Friends (Yes! That's the title!) will be here soon! I thought of making this because I had some ideas with Gary and his friends that didn't fit Vincent Family Drabbles so I put the ideas into one new story.**

 **Anyways enjoy the prologue and the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF4 just the story and the characters.**

* * *

Together Prologue

Prologue

Many of you know our story. I was a bully, they were bullies, but we didn't mean it. Here is the start of the story before my brother; Alex had the worst birthday of his life.

My name is Gary; I'm just a young boy who made the worst mistake of my life. This mistake almost made me loose my closest friends I ever had, and it was all because of a stupid idea we all agreed on.

You see my life wasn't always on picking on my brother, but it had to happen. When Alex was born, my mother died, and who wants to celebrate a birthday on a day someone you loved died.

The only way I felt happy was being with my friends Calem, Joey and Lucas. Now I don't know if they are still my friends.

But I guess I should talk about the beginning. The beginning of my friendship, why I became this way…

Everything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1 you guys!**

 **Also here is a fun fact and something you guys didn't know about my AU.**

 **Gary and Alex's real father is William Afton!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF4 just this story and the names of the characters.**

* * *

Together Chap. 1

First Day

Gary was at the playground where the kids were playing. He started at them for a while, and looked back to see his father **_(Real father not Vincent)_** drive off away in his car. He sighed and walked in to the school. He looked around and saw the kids playing. He sighed and put his backpack down and sat on the grass.

Gary looked at the kids having fun, and him he hadn't had fun in a long time. Just a few months ago, his mother died after she had his little brother Alex. Throughout his summer he was just watching cartoons and watching Alex, but he had no interaction with his little brother. He did have fun during the summer with his cousins Elizabeth and Michael, but sadly they won't be going to school with him.

Gary sighed. "Why do they have to go to another school?" He asked himself. Gary looked up at the sky with a sigh. "I wish I had some friends." Gary closed his eyes feeling the wind blow through his brown hair. Gary opened his eyes when he saw a ball bounce next to him. Confused, Gary went to pick it up until he heard a thud right behind him. Gary turned around and saw a young boy on the ground holding his knee.

The boy had short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a purple t-shirt and blue overalls and black sneakers and white socks.

"Hey are you ok?" Gary asked. He ran to the boy, holding the ball in his hand. He grabbed his one hand, and helped the young boy up. The young boy looked at him and was nervous. He slowly grabbed it, and got up still feeling the pain on his leg. Gary looked at it and saw it was only a bruise, nothing to serious. "Y-You ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." The young boy said.

Gary smiled. "That's good, but," Gary stopped looking at the boy's leg.

The young boy looked at his leg and back at Gary. "Oh my leg is fine, don't worry! I got through stuff like this before." The kid replied. The kid looked at Gary and held his hand out. "I'm Calem."

"Calem?" Gary asked.

Calem smiled. "Yeah it's a pretty unusual name, isn't it?" He asked giving a chuckle.

Gary shook his head. "No your name is great, just like all the other names in the whole wide world!" Gary cheered.

Calem laughed and smiled. "Thank you! What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Gary, but my daddy told me my full name is Garret." Gary said introducing himself.

Calem looked at Gary. "I like Gary better." He said. Gary smiled seeing he made his first friend.

"Thank you Calem." Gary said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Calem said.

"Hey Calem!" Another boy said coming over. "Did you get the ball?" The boy looked a few centimeters taller then the two, and wore a brown T-shirt with a bear on it, and shorts. "Oh." His expression changed seeing Gary. "Hi."

"Hi." Gary waved.

"Joey, this is Gary." Calem said.

"H-Hi Joey." Gary stuttered feeling nervous of the other kid.

"Hey Gary." Joey said with a confident smile on his face. "Want to play with me and Calem?" He asked.

Gary looked at the two boys and nodded. "Sure!" With a laugh, the boys ran off to play until the teacher called them up to go inside. Gray picked up his backpack, and looked at his two new friends. "So what class are you guys in?" Gary asked.

"Room 28A!" Calem and Joey said at the same time.

Gary smiled. "Same with me!" He cheered. The boys smiled and went inside the classroom. The three looked for a table and they sat down together. Gary smiled at his new friends, and spent all day in class learning everything and having fun with his new friends.

After school Gary ran home and opened the door with a huge smile on his face. "Daddy! Daddy!" Gary called out. He went to the living room where a man, with black hair and pale skin was watching TV, and next to him was a small basket with a baby sleeping.

"What is it? Gary!" The man snapped.

"I made new friends on my first day of school!" Gary cheered. The man ignored him and just continued watching TV. Gary frowned at his father and walked to his room, and lied down on his bed. He sighed wishing his father would talk to him like he did before, but since Alex showed up his father ignores him.

However, he gave a smile remembering his new friends he met today at school.


	3. Chapter 2

**And here is the last story I worked on my boring day! I just finished it tonight!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF just my characters**

* * *

Together Chapter 2

"Daddy!" Gary yelled again. Gary's father, William glared being annoyed by his son's wining. "Daddy!" Gary yelled once more.

"What! Gary!" William yelled. Gary flinched at his father's rage. Ever since his mother's death, his father would get upset and would yell at Gary, he didn't hit him, but it scared him a lot.

"W-Well." Gary said nervously, scared by his father's yell. "Y-You see my friends want to come over Saturday to play with me, a-and I want to know if it's okay with you." Gary said giving a smile to his father.

William glared at his son, and read the paper walking away, leaving his son with a frown on his face. Gary wasn't going to give up, and went to his father again. "So is that a yes, or a no?" Gary asked.

William put down the paper and glared at his son, "What do you think?! Gary?" William asked.

Gary looked down seeing it was a no. "No." He whispered.

"Good." William replied and went back to reading the paper. Gary looked back at his father and went to his room. Gary went on his bed, and lied down looking at the ceiling worried on what he would say to his friends tomorrow. He was hoping to have his first weekend with them, but now he might just loose it.

"Gary?" A young boy said coming into his room. The boy looked a bit like Gary, and was the same age as him, but his hair was black, his eyes were a milk chocolate brown color, skin was pale, and he talked with a British accent.

"Oh Michael, hi." Gary said. Michael was a close relative of Gary, his sister Elizabeth also lives with the family, but its much closer then you think.

You see Michael is Gary's brother, and Elizabeth is their sister from another woman, however, Gary doesn't know that so what his father told him, Elizabeth and Michael is Gary's cousin. To many people it's a long and hard story to explain.

"Is anything wrong?" Michael asked.

Gary nodded. "Daddy, won't let my new friends come over to the house this weekend." He said. "And it's my first weakened with friends!" Gary then lied on the bed, with a loud groan.

Michael frowned at the young, and whished he could do more to help him. All he gave is a sigh, and helped Gary up from his bed. "Gary, you know your dad's strict about having other people come over." Michael explained.

Gary sighed, he was told about this a while ago before he started school. "I know. I know, but I want my friends to play with me!" Gary yelled.

"Gary, why don't you ask your dad about you spending time at one of your friend's house?" Michael asked.

"Me?" Gary asked pointing at himself, "going to either Calem or Joey's house?" He asked.

Michael nodded. "Yeah! I'm going to my friend's house Friday after school and your dad's okay with it!"

"So you think daddy would be okay with me going to one of my friend's house?" Gary asked. Michael nodded again. Gary thought about it and smiled, quickly, he got out of bed and went to his dad. "Hey dad!" Gary said, making William flinch out of his seat. "Could I just go to Calem or Joey's house instead?" Gary asked.

William looked at his son, who is giving a huge smile on his face. William sighed in defeat, seeing Gary will keep asking and asking to the point he would scream. "Alright, you can go, but be back home on Saturday at 4:30." He said.

Gary smiled and nodded. "Okay!" He cheered hugging his father tight. William sighed and gave a smile to his son, hugging him back.

Saturday finally came around, and Gary walked over to the neighborhood where Calem lived. Gary told his friends about him coming over, and Calem decided for Gary and Joey to come over to his place, since Joey's house had something going on. Plus, Gary decided to walk since his house isn't too far from Calem's. When he got there, he saw Joey standing at Calem's front porch.

"Joey!" Gary yelled.

Joey turned around and saw Gary. "Hey Gary! You made it!" He cheered.

"Yeah!" Gary cheered. The two saw the door open, and saw a lady with Calem right next to her.

"Calem!" Joey cheered.

"Joey! Gary!" Calem cheered as well. The boys ran off inside the house and went to play. Calem's mother looked at the boys and smiled seeing them having their fun. They played hide and seek, to tag, to random card games. Between their playing they had lunch together and then played more games.

At 4:00, the boys ended their fun and all went home. Joey decided to walk home with Gary so he could take a look at his house. "I hope your dad doesn't mind me walking with you?" Joey asked.

"Oh no he doesn't," Gary said. "He's a very busy, busy, busy man!" He said.

Joey sighed. "That's good!" Joey and Gary walked a bit more, until they finally reached Gary's house. Gary knocked on the door and went in. "Bye Joey! See you on Monday!"

"Bye Gary!" Joey yelled, and walked back home. When he came home he walked into his parents yelling again, he didn't want to get in front of it again, so he went to his room.


End file.
